The invention relates to a combination of a support and a semiconductor body, in which a deformable metal layer is disposed between the semiconductor body and the support and the semiconductor body is connected to the support by pressing the semiconductor body and the support against each other under pressure after heating the metal layer.
Such a combination of a semiconductor body and a support is known from Netherlands Patent Application 7415668. In this known combination, the metal layer is enclosed between two parallel extending boundary surfaces of the support and the semiconductor body.
In general, such a connection is satisfactory, but in certain cases it may be desirable to realize a more rigid connection between the support and the semiconductor body.